


A Simple Request

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Feelings, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft didn't expect this question when Sherlock invited him over.





	A Simple Request

It was unusual for Sherlock to ask Mycroft to come over, so of course he did as he was asked, climbing the steps to 221B and stepping over one of Rosie’s toys as he crossed into the room. Sherlock had been in the kitchen but he came out as he heard Mycroft’s footsteps.

He looked nervous and Mycroft frowned slightly. He knew that Sherlock and John’s wedding was approaching, but he was equally certain that both Sherlock and John were much more sure about this one. After all the time of dancing around one another, the wedding seemed a mere formality.

“Good afternoon,” he said politely.

Sherlock shifted his feet and walked over to his violin, picking it up and putting it down while Mycroft stood in the middle of his living room and watched him. Finally, he sighed and looked up at Mycroft. “Will you be my best man?”

Mycroft blinked a few times, his mouth opening, closing, and then opening again. Sherlock looked away and took a few steps towards the window. Mycroft looked helplessly at him, trying to parse the question. He took a breath. “Traditionally the best man is a close friend. Perhaps someone like Lestrade?”

“I know the tradition, and that is why I am asking you.” Sherlock picked up the curtain and wiped a bit of invisible dust off of it.

Mycroft stared at him, looking at his profile in the afternoon light. He’d always been a beautiful child, everyone said so, and he’d grown into an equally handsome man. From the moment Sherlock had been born, he’d been the center of everyone’s world. Mycroft had been content to let him have that spotlight. And when Sherlock had struggled he’d bore him up as best he could, whether it was playground bullies or much darker demons. But this… were they _friends_? Could that even be possible for two men such as themselves?

“You said it yourself,” Sherlock broke the silence though he didn’t look back. “You have always been there for me.”

“You are my brother,” said Mycroft, hesitating and taking a step forward.

“You and I both know you’ve gone far beyond familial obligation,” said Sherlock quietly.

Mycroft took another step, hesitated again, then reached out to put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You’re my brother,” he repeated.

“Nobody else has stayed the way you have,” said Sherlock, looking at their reflections in the window. “Will you be my best man?”

Mycroft swallowed and nodded at Sherlock’s reflection. “Yes, if you wish it.”

“Please,” said Sherlock, turning towards him. Mycroft’s hand slipped off his shoulder.

For half a moment Mycroft considered folding Sherlock into a hug, something they hadn’t done since Sherlock was ten. Instead, he raised his head and met Sherlock’s gaze. “I would be honored,” he said, ignoring the slight hitch in his own voice.

“Thank you,” Sherlock gave him a small smile.

 _For everything_. Mycroft heard the unspoken words. Something he’d never expected to hear in this lifetime, certainly.

“You’re quite welcome.” Mycroft cleared his throat and took a step back. He fidgeted with his umbrella.

“You don’t have to go back to the office right away, would you like to play a game?” asked Sherlock, already moving to the shelf.

“I see you have the snakes and ladders Mummy gave Rosie last Christmas.”

Sherlock nodded and picked it up. “Excellent choice,” he said, going over to the table with it.

Mycroft walked into the kitchen and found the kettle boiling. He made them each a cup of tea and sat down across from Sherlock. Perhaps this wedding could be a new chapter in multiple ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some feels
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any errors are mine
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
